Most rain gutters along roofs and sidings of houses are composed of metal or metallic-like compounds that are subject to rusting and leaking. Metallic rain gutters are also vulnerable to freezing temperatures when water becomes trapped in the joints and crevices and expands upon freezing. The prior art method of installing metallic gutters is difficult in that each section must be fitted to correspond to the varying lengths of the eaves. This requires the laborious task of cutting and joining the metallic gutters. Repairing conventional gutters is burdensome and expensive, requiring replacement of an entire length of gutter when one small portion is damaged. In addition metallic rain gutters require a large number of support nails, and specifically require support at every joint.